(RP) The Legend of the Vampire
The Legend of Vampires Here, you will find the Legend of Vampires, a story based on the rumor of vampires and the dark banshee Mrs. Baver. We start our story with a young woman by the name of Erina Baver. As the wife of the mayor of Silver Edge, Ninjabaver, she is well known. So, when news came out that she was suspect of being a witch, everyone heard. In her trial, she said she was accused of casting impossible spells, including summoning dark monsters, controlling dark monsters, and all other forms of necromancy. She said this could be a good thing, and end all clashing between the evil monsters and the humans. She was convicted of witchcraft, and given the charges of execution by hanging. She is to be hung the next morning. At her hanging, as she was about to be killed, she cursed the thirteen people there, eleven of the jury, the judge, and the executioner. She cursed them saying: By day you will burn By night you will lurk The strength of two You will have in your hands But thy stake made of wood You shall have to avoid For the puncture of the stake Shall kill you in one Strike You will have to feed off the life of others You will not live But nor will you die. After these last words were spoken, a dark smoke blew into the bodies of the thirteen witnesses and infected them with a Dark disease. The executioner dropped the box, and Mrs. Erina Baver was no more. Meanwhile, the thirteen witnesses are feeling what is happening to them as they feel death. They all go back to living their normal lives. One of them started feeling intense pain. It hurt so bad, they went to the church. When he asked the priest, the priest took him down to the Altar of Light to cure him of his illness. When his hand got a centimeter from the Altar, he was blown away from it by a dark cloud. The same cloud also blasted the priest away, too. That cloud absorbed into him, and he was infected by the Dark disease. It only sped up the process for that first witness. The same thing happened to the other twelve witnesses as well: they went down to the priest, because they thought they were sick, and their infection was sped up by the dark cloud. They all decided to meet in the dark Outskirts of Silver Edge. They were to meet three days later. They met up and all noticed that each had long fangs dripping blood. They noticed pale skin and gleaming, seductive, red eyes. They were, according to the language of Alorians, vampyres, blood-suckers, monsters. 'Vampires' in the language of Ceardians, these monsters sucked the blood of others and couldn't stay out during the day. They were night-dwelling, blood-sucking monsters. The vampire clan, 'Transylvania' they called themselves, soon became thirsty, very thirsty. They went out into the town and prowled around the the houses. They fed on the lifeblood of others, and greatly satisfied their thirst. They, then, after a night of hunting, went back to their lair, where they slept, waiting for the next night... When the city of Silver Edge woke up to find several dead neighbors, they were terrified. They didn't know what did it or what to do about them. All they found was two puncture holes in the neck, not leaking any blood. They met in the mayor's office and questioned him, "Who did this, and what are you going to do about it?" Well, Ninja Baver, the mayor, didn't know what to do, because he didn't know who or what caused it... The next night, the ghost of Erina Baver came out to the thirteen witnesses, saying "Follow me and we will destroy Silver Edge". Now, the vampires were controlled by Mrs. Baver and they couldn't break out of it, they followed her. They went down to Silver Edge and raided houses intending to kill all. Mrs. Baver however, went down to the town hall in Silver Edge and began firing orbs of lava at it. They exploded and soon covered the whole thing. When some survivers came out and saw this, they recognized Mrs. Baver and ran away, as far as they could, trying to find safety. Then, Mrs. Baver and the vampires attacked the Farmlands' church, destroying half of it and covering the altar with lava. When the sun began to peak over the horizon, The vampires went down to Mrs. Baver's grave and she followed. They dropped down and built an Altar to her, and Altar of Darkness. To this day, rumours of Mrs. Baver the Banshee are still floating around: sitings of her left and right. Many still think that vampires exist. Many think it's true that this happened, some think that Erina Baver simply died of an unknown illness. Some think that illness is the Dark disease mentioned in the story. But, of course, this is a legend, right? Category:(RP)_Stories